Some computers configured to generate color video images of objects transmit the color video images over a network using a compression scheme. The technical problem is to transmit a color video image of an object over the network using as small a bitrate as possible. Conventional approaches to solving this technical problem include associating a delta quantization parameter (ΔQP) value to respective macroblocks (e.g., 32×32 pixels) of each video frame. In this way, a user can selectively increase or decrease the quality of the video in particular spatial regions of the frame.